Sweet Sixteen
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: A birthday present for XRachX: In the MAW universe Ashley is turning 16 and celebrating in a very special way.


_**Disclaimer**: Only the universe this story takes place in is mine. The rest belongs to Saban-Disney._

_**Summary**: In the MAW universe Ashley is turning 16 and celebrating in a very special way._

**Sweet Sixteen**

Ashley smiled looking across the table into her boyfriend's eyes. Tomorrow would be her 16th birthday and he was taking her out to dinner to celebrate already, since tomorrow night would be a celebration dinner with the family. It wasn't every day a quad turned 16.

"So what will we be doing after dinner?" Ashley inquired. "I mean, we don't need the whole evening for it, right?"

Andros just smiled.

"It's a surprise, silly. You can ask as much as you like, but I won't tell you."

"Meany." Ashley accused and turned to her dinner, which had just been placed in front of her.

They ate seemingly in silence, but in reality Ashley was mentally trying to get Andros to let a hint slip on what he had planned for the rest of the night.

Andros, in his turn, was enjoying hearing his girlfriend beg. He had planned the perfect evening and he had paid dearly for it. Dinner and the movie after had been the easy parts to arrange, the tricky part had been the quiet stargazing on the Megaship's observatory.

Quite recently the team had decided the observatory was the perfect place to hang out and it was no secret to the team Eyn and Zeyah had started sleeping together and since they weren't sure their parents knew, they retreated to the Megaship. It had taken him a lot of bribing, taking over cleaning duties and torturing Zhane to assure the Megaship would be deserted tonight.

Eyn and Zeyah would be on 'watch-duty' in the ranger dome, he wasn't sure what they would be watching. Zhane was at home licking his wounded pride with Karone babying over him, but laughing behind his back and Liaum had already assured he'd be going out himself anyway. That probably had something to do with the cute girl they had run into last time they went out with the team.

"Hey Andros?"

"Hmm?" Andros made a sound in reply.

"What did you do to Zhane anyway? He's been glaring daggers at you all week."

"Oh, nothing." Andros replied casually. "He was just being difficult on something, so I told him if he didn't listen, he wouldn't get to date Karone anymore."

"You're evil!" Ashley accused before eruption in a slight fit of giggles. "I love it."

As soon as the pineapple upside down cake, mint raspberry and banana cream pie flavoured ice cream desert had been finished, both Andros and Ashley thanked the waiters and left. Outside Andros pulled out the blindfold from his pocket he had used on Ashley to take her to the restaurant.

"Not again!" Ashley whined.

"I want it to stay a surprise." Andros told her, blindfolding her again.

Once finished he put her helmet over her head and helped her onto his jetcycle. Getting on himself after putting on his own helmet, he drove into the night in the direction of the theatre, Ashley arms wrapped securely around his waist, almost holding onto him with a death grip. He knew she wasn't scared, but it had only been half a year since he'd gotten his jetcycle and Ashley still wasn't completely comfortable with the speed of the things, but after tomorrow, she'd have her own one and Andros had found once you've driven your own jetcycle, the speed is suddenly more comfortable.

At the theatre Andros stopped, helped Ashley of the cycle and parked it before taking off her blindfold. Ashley looked up at the theatre and gasped.

"Oh, Andros!" She said, turning to him with tears springing into his eyes. "This movie?"

Andros nodded with a beaming face, knowing Ashley had been dieing to see it.

"But… you hate these kind of movies!" She exclaimed.

"You're worth it." He told her gently.

He was taken aback for a moment when Ashley threw her arms around him and stumbled a little, wrapping his arms around her, before pulling back and guiding her to the entrance of the theatre.

Inside they found two seats at the back of the theatre, far away from all the other visitors, mostly couples. For the first time Andros really tried to pay attention to the movie he was watching instead of the girl next to him and found the movie wasn't at all as bad as he had thought, but the fact that Ashley's head was leaning on his shoulder might have something to do with that.

Soon though, Ashley lifted her head of his shoulder and turned to him. He looked at her to find out what was wrong and found a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"_What?"_ He asked uncertainly.

"_I can come back with the girls to see the rest of the movie…"_ Ashley informed him, placing a light kiss on his lips.

Catching her drift, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Soon Ashley moved from her seat to his lap and they were happily making out in the dark.

**An hour after the movie ended**

Ashley sat in between Andros's legs, her back leaning against his chest and her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed contently.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Andros." She whispered softly. "Thank you so much."

Andros nuzzled his face in the crock of her neck and placed a gentle kiss on her skin.

"You're worth it." He informed her gently.

"No, I'm not." Ashley told him, overcome by a sudden insecurity. "I mean, there are much more beautiful girls out there…"

'There we go again.' Andros sighed mentally, moving from his comfortable position so he was now facing Ashley.

"You **are** worth it, Ash." He told her more firmly, staring into her eyes. "No girl out there is as beautiful on both the in and outside as you are. No girl would sacrifice as much as you did to help us all out, at least not with a clean conscience. You are the most perfect girl around and more than I could ever ask for. It's you I fell in love with, not all those other girls."

Ashley stared in his eyes, reading the truth behind the words in them and smiled tentatively.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm not as perfect as you." She told him playfully.

"I'm anything but perfect." Andros replied.

"You're words, not mine." Ashley smirked.

"Why you little…" He didn't get to finish, for a pillow of one of the couches on the observatory hit him in the back of his head. "Now you're asking for it."

Soon the observatory was filled with the sound of laughter, pillows were flying everywhere and two blurs of red and yellow ran around trying to avoid getting hit while trying to get hold of the other to claim victory.

Minutes later Ashley lay squirming, pinned down beneath Andros, his fingers torturing her sides.

"AH! ANDROS! STOP IT!" She squealed. "You know I'm ticklish!"

In reply Andros only moved his hands to the most sensitive spots on her sides, making her squirm even more. Deciding that if her boyfriend was allowed to play dirty, so was she, she managed to grab a hand full of his shirt and pulled him down, claming his lips and catching him off guard.

At first neither of them noticed the kiss was more heated than any other they shared before, but when they noticed they pulled back, shocked.

"Wow… that was… intense." Ashley breathed, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah…" Andros agreed, suddenly realizing his compromising position on top of her.

When he wanted to move, Ashley's voice stopped him.

"Did you mind?" She inquired, still breathing hard.

Andros opened his mouth to answer, but one look in her eyes made him change his mind and he settled on shaking his head truthfully.

"Me neither… What would Deca think if she saw us like this?"

This caused Andros to snigger a bit.

"What?" Ashley demanded.

"I kinda deactivated her, telling her a full system scan would be running tonight and her systems needed to be off-line for that too." Andros told her sheepishly.

"You were planning this, weren't you?" Ashley accused.

Andros quickly shook his head and planted a kiss on her lips.

"No, but…"

"It would be a nice bonus." Ashley giggled.

Andros sighed and nodded. He had been thinking, dreaming and fantasising about it for a while now.

"If you don't want to…" He quickly added, but was cut off by Ashley claiming his lips again.

"Let's just see where this night takes us." Ashley told him when she broke the kiss. "If we don't, there'll be another time, if we do, I won't regret it."

With a reassured smirk Andros leaned down and kissed her again, holding nothing back, knowing Ashley was doing the same, wanting to know where tonight would lead them, their hands wandering to places still left unexplored while their tongues danced together, battling to explore the inside of the other's mouth and when the first hand slipped beneath their clothing, the others didn't take long to follow.

**Midnight**

Ashley's morpher beeped announcing midnight. It was one of her own custom options she had added to it, so it would at least give her some sense of time, since it disabled her to wear a real watch.

"Happy birthday, Ash." Andros told her, panting a little and his face still a bit flushed.

Happily Ashley snuggled closer against his bare chest, perfectly content on the soft carpeted floor and pillowing her head on his shoulder.

"That…" She breathed. "…was the best birthday present ever."

Andros smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, telekinetically calling a blanket and settling it over them.

"I love you." He smiled, placing another kiss on her hair.

"And I you." She assured. "I can't think of a better way of celebrating a sweet sixteen party."

"Your dad's going to try anyway." Andros smirked. "Now I know why Eyn and Zeyah are always walking with their head in the clouds the morning after."

Ashley giggled and placed a kiss on his chest.

"They will know it happened when they come to the party, not to mention the rest of the team."

"And Zhane." Andros groaned. "Why am I suddenly glad we decided the team wouldn't joke or tease about the seriousness of relationships in the public of people whom, we're not sure of, know about it?"

Ashley giggled again and hid her face in his neck.

"I can hear his voice already." Came her muffled voice and Andros had to laugh. "We're never going to live this down."

"Just wait, we'll get him when he and Karone take this step."

"I can't wait." Ashley grinned.

"I can." Andros informed her, causing her to laugh this time.

"Silly." She smiled. "Why don't we worry about that in the morning? Tonight is ours, let's get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." Andros told her innocently.

Ashley pulled a little away from him, before answering by kissing him full on the lips. Andros didn't waste time reacting and soon, for a second time that night, the world around them dissolved, leaving only them with their love.

A/N: Today XRachX turned sixteen. Happy Birthday! This fic is dedicated to you, hence the name. Promised it so long ago. Hope you have a fun day with lots of presents and cake. To the rest of you; I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget XRachX in your review. hint, hint :D


End file.
